1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery, as a power source for portable small electronic devices, has advantageous characteristics of high-capacity and lightness. Thus, the rechargeable lithium battery is now used for almost all cordless devices. For example, the rechargeable lithium battery may be used for a portable phone, a laptop or the like and also, a cordless power tool such as an electric drill or the like.